


Rae has hers, Finn can have his too

by Tinychemicals



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinychemicals/pseuds/Tinychemicals





	Rae has hers, Finn can have his too

"We did have a bit of a kiss though" She fucking kissed Archie? Why was this flying all over him. He had no right to be pissed, he has no right for this to even be bothering him. He needed out of this situation before he said something he’d regret later. Hopefully his shit attitude would go unnoticed. But the look on his face wasn’t going to be so easy to hide. He needed to leave now. He made up an excuse about needing more smokes and headed out. He knew exactly what was causing him to flip shit. She didn’t even like him, she wanted Archie. Say it Nelson. "Fucking Rae" he mumbled throwing the door open. All big eyes, amazing taste in music, an attitude that impressed him right out of the gate, those lips, he exhaled hard and don’t forget that long dark hair that he wanted so badly to tuck behind her ear. How could someone he’d known for such a short period of time be screwing with his head this much? He headed into the ally to collect himself. He laid against the wall and rested his head against the cool brick. Then closed his eyes for just a second.

He took her hand and led her to the ally, she hadn’t swatted his hand away immediately so this was a good sign. He took her further back and situated her against the wall so he was directly in front of her. “Can you feel this?” He asked placing her hand over his pounding heart. She didn’t move her hand “are you alright?” She asked nervously. He clasped his hands around the sides of her face. “No, I’m sorry if this is confusing or inappropriate but I’m not sorry for doing it.” He licked his lips and pressed them against hers the softness taking him by surprise. Further surprising was her kissing him back. He opened his mouth and her bottom lip fit perfectly between his. He kissed her harder allowing his hand to slide down to her hip digging his fingers into the soft flesh. She groaned into his mouth and he pressed his lower body into hers closing any amount of space that might have been left. She grabbed a handful of his shirt and he knew immediately that she could feel exactly how excited he was in this moment. She wanted it too. As her tongue slid across his bottom lip he could taste the pint she had been drinking and was suddenly self conscious about the cigarettes he must taste like. Why are you thinking about this right now pay attention to this gorgeous girl allowing you to maim her. Tongues dancing across each other, hands tangled in hair and a ever growing tightness in his trousers. He pulled back kissing down her neck, paying extra attention to the soft spot right under her ear. Her hand traveled around to his back and she slipped it under his shirt digging her nails in causing him to inhale sharply. She giggled and kissed him on the mouth entwining her tongue with his. The only thing he could think about was getting her somewhere more private and taking this a lot farther.

“Finn” he blinked opening his eyes hearing her say his name in a tone that didn’t match the excitement of the mood. He turned his head to see Rae standing on the side walk. “Are you alright?” His cheeks flamed red. “Brilliant” he mumbled realizing he had just let himself fall head first into a day dream and none of this had actually happened. “Well I’m heading home, I’ll see ya later” she waved awkwardly, she had to think there was something seriously wrong with him. “Yeah, see ya Rae” he exhaled hard, shaking his head at his own stupidity and lit a smoke. Maybe that would help calm him down.


End file.
